


Home

by Gracy_rose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Birthday, Family, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracy_rose/pseuds/Gracy_rose
Summary: Emma hadn't a clue that one day she would have this family. Parents, a brother, a son, a fiancé. What would happen if all that was pulled from her? What if Henry was their daughter not their son? What if instead of ripping the apart August became close to them? What if they never found Storybrooke?





	Home

 Like every morning for the past 13 years Emma Cassidy woke up at 3:30 a.m. when Neal's alarm went off. She turns and smiles at him. He smiles back turning of the alarm and kissing her forehead. He then climbed from the bed and walks to the kitchen. Emma lays her head back down to sleep until her alarm.

  
Emma's alarm is now screaming at her to get up. How is it 5 already? She thinks to herself. She forces herself out of bed. The sound of her feet hitting the hardwood floor seems to be the loudest thing ever. Emma flicks the light on and looks in the mirror. Her hair is still up in the messy bun she put it in the previous night. She is in an old grey t-shirt and pink sweatpants.

  
She takes her hair down and brushes though the golden tangles. Emma opens the closet and pulls out a green sundress with pink and blue stars. She takes it into the bathroom and starts the water.

  
After she is dressed she checks the time. The clock reads 5:30. She sighs turning on the stove to begin making breakfast. Neal had the biscuits laid out on the pan so all she had to do was put them in the stove.

  
The oven beeps telling her to put in the biscuits. She puts a skillet on the hot top and breaks six eggs over it. The clock says 5:45. In 45 minutes Mary and Henry will wake up and Emma needs to be gone by then. Mary is her biological daughter, but Henry was adopted at 4. Nevertheless they are both her kids.

  
She finishes breakfast and lays the kids plates on the table. She grabs her purse and keys. Emma slips on her shoes and walks out the door. She climbs into her yellow bug and starts for work.

  
Mary wakes up to the sound of her alarm. Her blonde hair is in a braid and she is in a plane blue nightgown. She quickly changes into her school close then goes to wake her brother.

  
“Henry.” She whispers into the ear of her brunette brother. He wakes up and smiles. “Happy 10th birthday.” She smiles back. She walks upstairs so he can change and they meet in the kitchen where their breakfast was laid out. The quickly eat then grab their backpacks. Just in time “Uncle” August walks in. They climb into his mustang and it's off to school.

  
Emma opens the door to the old library. She lay her tea on her desk and sits down in the black chair behind the wooden piece of furniture. She grabs a book from the stack at her feel. ‘Once upon a time’ the title reads. She smiles at the fancy letters and opens it.

  
Emma begins to read the pages, surprised at the details in the pictures. Being the bookworm she gets though a good bunch of the pages in no time at all. As she reads this book of stories she begins to think of the stories her son told her.

  
He had said that in the town he used to live in all the Disney characters lived. She would laugh and think what I crazy kid. Emma slips it into her bag. She can give it to Henry for his birthday. It wasn't like many people came anyway, it was shutting down and ‘it was a take any book you want for free sale’.

  
“Emma.” A familiar voice interrupts her thoughts. “Lily.” She looks up at her childhood best friend. The blonde lays the book down and stands up. Emma walks from behind her desk at hugs her. “I'm glad you're home.” Lily kisses Emma's cheek. “I found them.” Lily smiles. “Really?” It was almost to good for Emma to believe. The other woman nods. “Talk at dinner?” Lily ask. Emma nods. Then Emma gives her a quick kiss and Lily leaves.

  
Emma sits back at the desk and picks the book up. As she reads she think of the struggles these characters go through. She gets it. She has a husband and wife, two kids and Lily just found them at least two more. She always remembers that even with haters she has a family. She didn't need parents she has a family.

  
Neal comes home to Henry playing video games, Mary texting, and Emma and Lily cooking. “You're home.” He smiles at Lily kissing her cheek. “I said Henry’s birthday.” She reminds him. “And you found them?” He whispers. “Dinner.” Emma calls before Lily could answer.

  
They all run into the dining room and sit. Like always August walked in with perfect timing. He sits down and Lily laughs. “So everyone we have big news.” Lily says. They all look at her. “We found them.” She smiles. August, Neal, Emma, Mary knew what that meant, but Henry was left clueless. “Siblings.” Mary laughs at her brother. “What are their names?” The 13 year old ask. “Well there are fore. Mac is the oldest he's 6, then Kay who is 4, then Derek and Ginnie they're twins. Only 2.” Lily shows them a picture of fore young African American kids. The whole table smiles.

  
After dinner the whole family moves to the living room. Henry sits on the floor, Mary next to him. On the couch Emma, Neal, and Lily sit. August is in a chair. Mary hands him a small box that is wrapped in green paper. He opens in and inside was gift card for his favorite food place. She winks telling him there would be more to it later. “Thanks sis.” He smiles.

  
He grabs the bag from August and pulls though a bunch of paper. He pulls out a box and his face lights up. “Look Uncle August go me a box.” The whole room broke into laughter at the boys sarcastic remark. Henry opens the cardboard box. “Oh.” He looks down. “What is it?” Lily ask. “Just a phone.” He rolls his eyes. Once again the room laughs as he snatches up Neal's bag.

  
He digs through it then look at Neal and August. “Did you two shop together?” He ask. “Shut up and open it.” Neal say. Henry pulls out a pair of headphones. “Really Neal?” Emma laughs shoving him a little bit. Mary rolls eyes and the room is once more laughing. Henry grabs the box from Lily. He unwraps it and pulls out a 3000 piece puzzle. “Great the 2000 where getting boring.” Henry smiles. They all knew this wasn't sarcasm.

  
Emma hands him the book she had found in the library. “Once upon a time.” He laughs. “What?” Emma smiles insecurely. “Nothing, I love it.” He says quickly. His eyes didn't leave the cover. Everyone knew there was something more to it. The blank look on his face said it all.

 


End file.
